


Entre Nous

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens between them, stays between them.  Especially in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre Nous

**Author's Note:**

> A leedle smut biscuit I’ve had in mind for a while. I was going to make it part of a larger story, then decided that it could stand alone.  Who needs a plot when you’ve got these two in bed?
> 
> Thank you to Alia for the title suggestion, which means “between us”.

 

Thanks to Mimic117 yet again for a fantastic beta.  You make sense out of my nonsense.

 

 **Entre Nous**  
Rated NC-17  
Suzanne Feld

 

 

“Touch yourself for me, Scully.”

 

“What!  I can’t do that, Mulder!”

 

“Why not, you do it to yourself all the time when I’m not around, right?”

 

“Well not _all_ of the time, Mulder.”

 

We were laying facing each other naked in his bed, maybe a foot apart.   He grinned at me, reaching down with one hand to stroke his fully hard, extensive cock.  “Look—I don’t mind touching myself in front of you.”

 

“I know—you’re a total exhibitionist,” I huffed, leaning on one arm, hand propping my head up, the other arm laying along my side.  I remembered how, in the first few months we worked together years ago, he had strutted around all-but-naked in front of me in that fancy hotel room during the British ambassador case. 

 

I couldn’t take my eyes away from where he was sliding his fist up and down his long, thick length.  On every stroke he squeezed the swollen head, and I noted that his breath caught a little each time he did it.  I kept that tidbit in mind for a later time, then went back to watching.  God, how I loved to see his long, lean body laying bare next to me, knowing we would fuck like crazy sometime this afternoon depending on how long we took for foreplay.  I had never before felt as alive as I had since we’d begun sleeping together.

 

“Are you surprised?” he drawled lazily, then let go of himself.  I started to protest as I was enjoying the view, but then he reached over and took my right hand, moving it from my hip and placing it on my mound.  “Come on, Scully.  God, I want to see what you do to yourself.”

 

I felt my face flame and hoped he didn’t notice in the soft light of the single bedside lamp.  Though it was daylight, I had closed the curtains since there was another building just a short distance away. 

 

Good Catholic girls didn’t even _admit_ to touching themselves, much less do it in front of someone else, even if that someone else was the love of her life.  My fingers touched neatly trimmed pubic hair and he let go, but I didn’t move my hand one way or another, leaving it where he put it just cupping my mound.  “What exactly did you want me to do?” I said, feeling embarrassment lessen as my arousal rose.  This was deeply intimate, incredibly erotic, and I was getting more into the moment.  But I couldn’t quite bring myself to move my fingers.

 

“Touch yourself the way you do when you think about me,” he rumbled, his voice getting even deeper.  He reached over with his free hand and brushed my hair back, then cupped the side of my face, gazing at me with a deeply loving look.  I felt my heart jolt at the intense expression in his eyes and the aroused recklessness grew in me. 

 

“Like this?” I half-whispered, lifting my right leg, foot on the other knee, letting my fingers skim down through my folds, sliding along their swollen wetness.  It was a little surreal to be here in bed with Mulder and feeling my own familiar touch as I rubbed around my labia, inserting one finger in myself briefly.  His eyes were glued to my hand and I spread my legs a little further apart so he could see better as I rubbed up and down the damp lips.  I was wetter and more swollen than I’d ever felt myself before this early in foreplay.  “Is this what you want to see?”

 

“God, yeah, Scul-lee,” he groaned, hand going back to his engorged cock though he didn’t pump it as hard as he had just a few moments ago, instead stroking up and down lightly.  “Jesus, that is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

I slid my damp fingers up to my clit and rubbed it the way I did when I was getting close to orgasm, unable to help a moan as the powerful sensations jolted through me, my arousal continuing to rise rapidly.  Then Mulder leaned forward and latched onto my right breast, sucking on the hard nipple and swiping his tongue across it.  I saw stars and came so fast and so hard that my head swam. 

 

I floated down to see Mulder laying on his stomach, hands flat on the sheets, forehead just touching the bed, eyes closed and teeth gritted.  “Are you all right?”  I breathed, panting in the aftermath of one of the most intense orgasms I’d experienced in my life.  My vaginal muscles were still contracting from aftershocks, my hips jerking slightly, which had never happened to me before.  My whole body tingled, fading away slowly.

 

“Barely,” he gritted, his fists balling in the covers.  “I’m right on the edge and I don’t want to end this prematurely.”

 

“Take your time,” I sighed, laying back and raising my arms above my head, letting my overheated body cool as I languidly closed my eyes and let myself sink into the cool sheets.  “I had no idea how exciting that would be.”

 

“It was damn near as good for me,” he groaned.  “Holy shit, Scully, you have no idea just how hot you are.”

 

I smiled wryly; I’d been called a lot of things in my time but never hot or sexy until Mulder came along.  And though I’d never really thought of myself that way before, he was helping me to see myself in that light.  When I was with him I felt like the most beautiful woman in the world and could almost believe it.  “You’re not too shabby in that department yourself,” I murmured, rolling back onto my side to face him.  I wanted to run my hand along his muscular back, cup that fine, taut ass, but wasn’t sure if I should touch him yet.  Mulder was usually pretty good at pacing himself but this wasn’t the first time he’d gotten so aroused too early in the game for him and needed to cool down before we could continue.  “And I’m glad you think so,” I murmured, bending one arm under my head. “You certainly make me feel that way.”

 

He lifted his head and turned to give me a sexy grin, then rolled to his side and scooted over to gather me to him, holding me around the waist and tangling his legs with mine.  There was no more talking for a while as we kissed languidly, long sweet slow kisses with our tongues exploring each other’s mouths and chasing back and forth.  We both liked to keep our eyes cracked open so we could see the other, and for me just knowing it was Mulder kissing me cranked my excitement up again.  From what I could feel, his had never gone down.

 

My arm had gotten trapped between us and I wriggled it loose, then finally got to run my hand over that muscular back and tight ass.  God, I adored his butt and grabbed handfuls as often as I could.  But then I also had a thing for his chest, loving the amount of hair he had—masculine without being bestial—and enjoyed running my fingers though it.  In truth, there was no part of Mulder that I didn’t love and desire, especially that amazing brain.

 

When I squeezed his ass he broke the kiss and groaned, bucking against me.  The stiff, hot bump of his hard cock pressed deep into my belly and I pushed back as much as I could with the way he had me wrapped in his grip.  “Ready to continue?” I whispered, rubbing my nose against his.

 

He tilted his head and kissed me again, long and open-mouthed with his tongue swirling along my front teeth.  “Am I ever,” he said huskily, then let go of me and got to his hands and knees.  Before I could make a grab for his long cock hanging down he backed away, grabbing my thighs and moving them apart so that I flipped over on my back.  “Need to taste you, Scully.”

 

His words sent a shiver through me as I got up on my elbows and protested, “But I want you, now, Mulder, I want you in me.”

 

He was already laying on his stomach, positioned between my legs as his hands slid under my ass, and looked up my bare body at me.  His dark, slitted eyes were blazing with desire.  “Oh you’re gonna get me, all right,” he growled. “After I make you come at least one more time.”

 

“Oh Jesus.”  I sank back on the bed, lifting my arms above my head to brace my hands against the wall, as he dipped his head to me.  His hot soft tongue was already laving my folds.  Mulder loved to go down on me and while I enjoyed it, I was seriously craving the feel of his cock sliding up in me but I certainly wasn’t going to insist— I was sure I’d get what I wanted in the end. 

 

I was already moaning before he moved his tongue up and flicked the underside of my clit where he knew I liked it best, then went back down to lap at my folds. One of the things I loved about Mulder going down on me was that he so obviously tasted me—unlike other men, he didn’t just barely touch me with his tongue or not go near my vagina, he licked and sucked all around my opening and made little nummy noises while he did it.  He went on for some time, clearly enjoying himself as he licked and sucked and drove me crazy.

 

Then he reached up with one hand and ran it back and forth across my breasts, brushing the taut nipples against his palm.  A jolt went right from them to my clit, where he was rubbing it with the flat of his tongue, and I went off again.  Before Mulder I’d had a difficult time having an orgasm with a man, but since we’d begun having sex a few months ago I’d never failed to.  I’d told him more than once that it didn’t have to happen for me every time, but he’d never failed to make me come at least once, usually more.

 

This time I felt Mulder moving me around as I drifted down from ecstasy, and came back to find myself sprawled on top of his body, my head on his shoulder and my legs draped between his, his still-hard penis trapped between our bodies.  “Jesus, Mulder, you send me into orbit,” I murmured into his warm neck, then nipped and licked at the warm skin.  I felt shivers chase through him.  “If you don’t let me give you a turn I’m going to have to tie you down.”

 

“Normally I’d say go for it, but I wanna watch you take me in,” he said, urging me back gently with his big hands on my ribs just above my waist before reaching up to cup my breasts, squeezing them gently.  “God, I love to look at you, Scully, you are so goddamned beautiful.”

 

I felt the flush spread across my face and chest as I sat up, moving my legs to the outside of his hips and my hands to his shoulders.  “I’m glad you think so,” I said, pushing myself up to sit on his waist, then reaching back to grab his cock.  With one hand on the ball of his shoulder I leaned forward and lined him up with my body, backing onto his cock with a long moan of absolute pleasure.  “God knows I love to look at you, too.”

 

He reached behind him with one hand and stuffed a pillow beneath his head so it was lifted slightly.  Mulder’s eyes were glued between my legs as I slowly slid down on him until he was totally sheathed in me.  I raised myself to my feet with both hands balancing on his shoulders, crouching over him so he could get a better look.  I was watching his face, which was incredibly erotic.  “Fu-u-u-u-u-u-c-c-c-c-c-k-k-k,” he grated, hands tightening on my sides almost to the point of discomfort.  I’d probably have bruises tomorrow, but couldn’t care less.  He held still until I lifted up, then when I came back down he thrust up and we both cried out.

 

I had planned to ride him slow and deep but at this point we were both lost.  I bounced on him with no finesse, his sizeable cock sinking into me with jolt after jolt of sheer ecstasy; he was easily the biggest man I’d ever been with, but despite the disparity in our sizes we had no trouble fitting together, that was for sure.  We were both moaning and crying out, the bed squeaking, our bodies slapping wetly as we slammed together again and again.  

 

My legs were just beginning to ache when he suddenly pushed up into me and grabbed my hips, yanking me down as his back arched, impaling me on him and then freezing.  He let out a hoarse bellow, his eyes slamming shut as his face contorted in orgasm, and shuddered beneath me.  “Scully, Scully, Scully,” he chanted, and I gloried in knowing he’d come deep inside me. 

 

When he relaxed I dropped my knees to the bed and laid on his rapidly rising and falling chest, not letting him slip out of me even though I could already feel extra wetness down there.  He wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders, panting, his hot breath blowing across the side of my hair.  “Jesus, Scully, could you check and make sure the top of my head is still there?” he finally groaned, his baritone rumbling deep in his chest.  “I think we blew it off with that one.”

 

I chuckled, reaching one hand up and ruffling his short hair.  “You’re all there, Mulder, no worry.”

 

Just then his hips jerked with an aftershock and his penis, soft but still with some length, slid out of me and I moaned unintentially, my vaginal muscles clenching at the loss. 

 

“Hey—you did come that last time, right, Scully?”  he breathed, then loosened his arms and urged me to sit up, which I did reluctantly.

 

We had agreed on the first night we slept together, right here in this bed, to never, ever lie to each other about sex no matter what.  I was still aroused though more tired and ready to take a nap, but honored our deal.  “No, but it’s okay, Mulder, I don’t—wait—what—”

 

“Can’t have that.”  He lifted me up so that my weight was resting on my knees rather than on him and slid down on the bed, pushing with his elbows and feet.

 

“Mulder what are you—OOH!”  I let out a yelp as his mouth latched onto my clit and then he tugged me down just a little so that I was almost sitting on his face.  We’d never done this before, and I found it both arousing and oddly embarrassing.  “Oh my Go—but you just—”

 

“Don’t worry about it, I wanna make you come,” he said in such a rough, thick deep voice that I almost didn’t recognize it, his warm breath blowing on the inside of my thigh.  “Just relax and let it happen.”

 

I had no more breath for protesting as he began to suck on and tongue my clit, then one long finger glided up inside me.  His other hand slid around my leg and reached up to squeeze my breast, pinching the nipple.  He clearly knew what that did to me.

 

I had a hard time relaxing in this position but as his tongue worked me, two fingers now sliding in and out of my vagina, the arousal took over anything else I was feeling.  “Oh my God,” I breathed a short time later.  “Oh God, I’m going to—Jesus, Mulder, fuck—”

 

He doubled his efforts, twisting and turning his wrist as he pumped two fingers in and out of me. I exploded over the top, almost screaming at the intensity of the orgasm that flashed through me, leaving me shaking and panting.  I fell forward on my hands and knees, head hanging as I panted, and felt Mulder moving.  A few moments later he pulled me over on my side and spooned me, wrapping one strong arm around my waist and tugging me back against him. 

 

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” I murmured some time later when I’d caught my breath. 

 

“I know,” he rumbled from behind me.  “But I want to, Scully.  I want to be the best lover you’ve ever had, and keep you so satisfied you’ll never look at anyone else.”

 

“Oh, Mulder.”  I squirmed until he loosened his arm and I could turn around to face him, lifting myself on one arm so that I was looking down at him.  Reaching out, I cupped the side of his lean face with one hand, feeling his scratchy five o’clock shadow rasp against my palm.  I wondered if this had been a problem in a previous relationship which was why he was concerned about it now.  “Don’t you know I’ll never look at anyone again even if I never had another orgasm, with or without you?”

 

He turned his head and kissed my palm before I pulled my hand back.  “You never have to worry about it anyway,” he said, crooking one arm under his head like I had earlier.  “Now, how about a nap, and then we’ll figure out what to do for dinner?”

 

I would never have guessed that Mulder was a napper, but he loved to snuggle and doze after we had sex no matter what time or where and I was quickly getting used to it.  “Mm.  I really should clean up fir—”

 

“Ah, don’t be a spoilsport.” He grinned up at me, tugging me down to face him.  We were back in the same positions we’d been after we’d undressed and crawled into bed earlier, only on opposite sides.  Then he got a serious look on his face.  “By the way… do me a favor… don’t ever let on that I went down on you after I came in you, okay?  It’s one of, uh, those things that guys aren’t supposed to do.”

 

“And just who do you think I’d tell, Mulder?”  I huffed, raising a brow at him.  “But on that note, it’s not a problem as long as you never tell anyone that I, um, touched… myself… in front of you.  I would, ah, would like to keep that between us.”

 

“No problem.  I don’t discuss our sex life with the Gunmen and they’re my only friends these days—outside of you,” he said, pushing lightly at my shoulder so I rolled over the other way again and he could spoon me.  This was our favorite way to sleep.  I wasn’t surprised that Mulder had turned out to be a cuddler, not at all.  He yawned in my ear, then nestled closer, tucking his knees behind the bend of mine.  “You’re my best friend, my lover, my touchstone,” he murmured, already sounding sleepy.  “Love you more than anything, Scully.”

 

My heart melted and I squeezed the arm he had around my waist.  “I love you too, Mulder,” I breathed, feeling myself begin to doze, feeling safe and content in a way that I never had before him.  “Always.”

 

_finis_

 

 


End file.
